Suggestion
by FlameWater
Summary: Reaver is still around and Logan is no longer King. Reaver makes a suggestion to Logan and he receives a complete rejection.


_**I do not own Fable 3. Please Review and Thank You. **_

_**Suggestion**_

_**Reaver is still around and Logan is no longer King. Reaver makes a suggestion to Logan and he receives a complete rejection.**_

_**By FlameWater**_

"My oh my no need to be so hostile." Reaver commented smoothly and a smile was on his lips as he looked at Logan. "Although, I must say your looks do increase."

"Reaver, I'm no longer the King. However I happen to be more than willing to hurt you for that little suggestion. There is no way I would ever agree to have sex with you." Logan stated calmly and his eyes were narrowed for the other man was still smiling.

"Just a mere suggestion. No harm in it and I figured you would be quite disagreeable." Reaver said causally and he gave the other man a look over with his eyes. "A pity you are rather good looking. I wonder though are you a virgin? It would explain so much. Are you a virgin?"

Logan gave Reaver a cold smile and looked at him with complete calmness.

"Reaver, If you ask me such a question again. I will cut your tongue out." Logan stated firmly and his arms were crossed.

"You are very touchy and tense." Reaver commented sulkily and he sighed deeply. "Your dear and beloved little brother who is King now happens to be not as sensitive as you. He is much warmer, kinder, and so on. The King is rather good."

Logan suddenly and swiftly had the other man on the floor. His hands on Reaver's shirt, he sat with his legs parted, and Logan's bottom was on Reaver's hips. He felt irritated at the amused smile, his eyes narrowed, and Reaver grinned widely.

"So very hostile, touch, and so on." Reaver said smoothly and his hands were on Logan's hips.

"What did you do to my brother?" Logan asked firmly and he ignored the other man's hands on his hips for there was more important things at the moment.

"Sadly, I did nothing to the King. It was highly amusing on how gently he rejected my suggestion." Reaver replied causally and he smiled for Logan's expression showed complete annoyance.

"What did you suggest?" Logan asked calmly and his grip on the other's shirt was still tight.

"A threesome between you, him, and me. Of course that was my suggestion after he rejected my offer of it just being him and me." Reaver stated bluntly and he watched in amusement as Logan's face turned red.

"Reaver, If I was still King." Logan managed to say and his lips were pressed thin.

"You would kill me, but thankfully your younger brother is the King and he is a hero." Reaver said causally and decided against informing Logan that he rather enjoyed the feeling of his bottom on the lower regions of his body.

"How did my brother respond to your second suggestion?" Logan asked smoothly and he waited a moment for a reply.

"The King more or less threw me out." Reaver stated sulkily, but then he grinned widely and used both hands to grope Logan's bottom. It was no surprise that Logan let go of his shirt, punched him swiftly at his face, and stood up quickly while glaring heavily at Reaver.

"Reaver, At this moment I wish I was King again just so I could officially torture you." Logan said calmly and he added. "Death would be too much of a reward for you."

Reaver was tempted to say 'That sounds rather kinky and enjoyable', but decided against it and merely chuckled.

"Ah, It seems I was correct in you being a virgin. You feel quite firm just like your actions. I do wonder what you would be like in bed?" Reaver asked curiously and he was grabbed roughly at the shirt by Logan who didn't look too happy at his words.

"Brother, What are you doing to Reaver?" The King asked as he walked closer and Reaver slipped out of Logan's loosened hold.

"I fear that I must leave now, Logan. To see how the brothel is doing and so on." Reaver commented smoothly and he eyed Logan while smirking faintly.

"You-" Logan started to say, but he was cut off by Reaver.

"Of course you can come with me and we could have a private party along with inviting a few whores. I'm not picky about gender, but only about looks." Reaver said calmly and he smiled in amusement for the King was holding Logan back.

"You have to pay just to have sex, Reaver. Pitiful and I would not ever join you in such a thing." Logan said coldly and he forced himself to calm down.

"Oh, I'm very giving. I do love giving and I truly do mean it." Reaver stated causally and he gave Logan a small smirk. "You are not very good at giving nor are you accepting of what I could give you. Maybe you will change your mind? I'll be waiting at the brothel."

"Go shot yourself, Reaver." Logan stated simply and his younger brother still held him back from hitting. Reaver gave a chuckle as he walked away, but then turned around to give Logan a wide grin.

"I do enjoy a little gun play and blood. Maybe we could play together? Fear not I would make sure you stay alive, Logan. After all I'm very giving and kind." Reaver commented smoothly and he was gone.

"Why can't you simply banish him? You managed to defeat the crawlers and so on, but why must Reaver still be here?" Logan asked in a sulky tone and The King sighed heavily.

"He is good at making money." The King replied simply and he released his older brother for Reaver was out of sight completely.

"Yes, Whores are good at making money." Logan stated causally and he decided was best to kill a few monsters in the forest.

'I'll just pretend those monsters are Reaver since I'm not allowed to kill the real one.' Logan thought calmly and he left the castle with his sword.

"Did my brother just call Reaver a whore?" The King asked himself and he wondered where his older brother decided to go.

**Please Review and Thank you.**


End file.
